


Domestic Destiel Drabbles

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cas takes care of his husband, Charlie is a childhood friend of Dean's, Claire is adopted, Dad Dean, Dean is an amazing husband, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Routines, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is Cas' annoying older brother, M/M, Sam and Jess are cute, Smutty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable dads, cute feels, domestiel, nothing but fluff, protective!Dad!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles that revolve around Dean and Castiel's domestic relationship, with Sam, Jess, Gabriel, and Dean's friend Charlie and her girlfriend Gil too. Eventually, they will adopt Claire. FLUFF GALORE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walked over to the table, wiping his hands on the thighs of his jeans. He had just had a super long day at work, but as always, it was always a mood lifter to come home to his husband. 

“Heya, Cas,” the green eyed mechanic grinned, and Cas turned from his place in the kitchen. “Oh, Dean! I didn’t even hear you come in. I made- is everything alright? You look tired.” 

Dean half smiled. “I am. A real piece of work came in today, you know, a total rich-bitch. Of course, she’s all demanding, and she tells me, ‘make it quick.’ You’ll get your damn car when it’s done, do you want the repair or not?” he sighed, and decided to leave out the uncomfortable part that she had been covertly flirting with him, as he did not want Cas to go all terminator on the woman.

Cas came over, and stilled behind him, kissing the top of his head and smoothing his hands down Dean’s shirt, stroking his chest. Dean leaned back into him, and he could feel his tension melt away as Cas leaned even further, planting another kiss on his lips. Dean went to deepen the kiss, thinking maybe a little late afternoon sex wouldn’t be so bad for his mood, but Cas dodged him, snaking back around the table to the kitchen. 

“Not right now! I made pineapple upside down cakes, I want you to try one.” Dean bit his lip, working himself back down, and smiled a little, watching the blue eyed man bounce around the oven. He took a pan out, and Dean groaned. 

“Damn, Cas… that smells amazing.” “It should taste amazing as well, if the recipe served me.” “I’m sure they’re delicious,” Dean grinned, and Cas brought one over on a plate, murmuring, “Careful, it’s hot.” Dean tried a bite, and his eyes slid shut. 

“Holy fuck, this is good,” he mumbled through a mouth full, and Cas tried to frown. “You’re disgusting,” he tried to say seriously, but it just came out with a laugh. Dean chuckled, and stuffed the rest in his mouth. 

Cas sauntered back into the kitchen, Dean watching the way his hips swung in every step. He sure was lucky to have someone as attractive and loving as Cas.

“Are you coming?” Dean heard him say sultrily, and the apron he had been wearing was tossed to the ground. Dean scrambled up, and made it for the kitchen. 

The next day, Dean came home a little later than usual. 

“Sorry I’m home late, babe,” Dean smirked, “I couldn’t find the section with the almond milk.” “I told you, it’s between the creamers and the juice,” Cas said, looking up from his book from the couch. “Well, I got it, so we’re good.” “How was work?” “Still busy as hell, but better than yesterday.” “That’s good to hear.” 

Dean walked by him, and kissed his cheek. “Love you.” “I love you too- oh, Dean! Here, I made this homemade pineapple juice. Have some.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “So, I guess we’ve got a lot of pineapple in the house we gotta use up, huh?” Cas shrugged. “No more than usual.” Dean hummed, forgetting it, and took the glass. “Thanks…” he took a sip, and nodded. “It’s good. Thanks.” Cas smiled, and kissed Dean for real.

The day after that, Cas made stir fry with pineapple for dinner, and Dean started to wonder…. The next day, he cut up some raw cubes as a snack for Dean, and Dean noticed something was amiss.

On the fifth day, Dean finally said something.

He came through the door, and Cas greeted him, wearing his dark blue bath robe. He handed Dean a pina colada, and Dean cleared his throat. “Cas, not that I’m complaining- ‘cause I love all your cooking- but what’s up with all the pineapple lately? Are you on some kind of binge?” 

Cas quirked up his lips. “Have you not heard, Dean?” “Heard what?” “About what eating lots of pineapple does to you.” “Uhhh… no?” Cas stepped closer, gripping Dean’s hips and grinding lightly against his husband’s clothed cock. “It makes your cum taste better.” 

Dean nearly choked, and his eyes widened. “Huh… does this mean I’m getting a blow job any time soon?” Cas chuckled. “I don’t know, maybe. Five days… you probably taste amazing.” Dean grinned, and kissed him. “Would you like me to test the theory out?” Cas asked, and Dean smirked. “Do you even need to ask?”

Cas’ hands were roaming Dean’s body in no time, and Dean slammed him against the wall, making the leaner man moan softly. He then pushed Dean off, back into the room, where he had Dean sit on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. 

“I don’t think I’ve blown you in months,” Cas mumbled casually as he unbuckled Dean’s pants. “Has it really been that long?” Dean mused, helping Cas with the zipper. “Yes, it was that night after the dinner… you know, the engagement party, for Sam and Jessica,” Cas reminded, recalling the night as he pulled Dean’s pants off. “Right, right,” Dean said conversationally, taking his half-hard cock out of his boxers. You know, just routine married stuff.

Cas stared down at it, smiling slyly, and he dipped his head down, darting his tongue out to lick up the bead of pre-come at the top. “Fuck, Cas-“ Dean whispered brokenly, and laced his fingers through his soft, adorably skewed hair. 

Cas took all he could in his mouth, pumping whatever he couldn’t. “S’good, Dean?” he mumbled, and Dean nodded feverishly, shoving his husband’s mouth down over his dick. “So fucking good… yeah, like that, baby…”

Cas continued to suck him down, swallowing a few times as Dean hit the back of his throat. Dean chewed on his lip, feeling the throbbing overtake his cock. 

“I’m gonna… shit, this’ll be over soon,” he cursed, bucking his hips a little, “Your mouth is goddamn magic.” Cas murmured something incoherent, and Dean exhaled shakily. Cas flattened his tongue, letting Dean’s heavy cock sit in his mouth as he kept sucking around the taught flesh. His tongue traced the curve of a vein, and the sheer size of his husband and imagining it in him when they fuck was enough to make Cas come in his pants. 

Dean heard Cas whimper a little, and looked down in surprise to see a wet spot forming at the front of Cas’ pajama pants. “Shit… did you… did you come in your pants just from sucking me off?” Cas nodded, batting his eyelashes a little.

And dammit, that was hot- Dean’s eyebrows went together, and he let out a cry, coming down Cas’ throat like a shot. Cas eagerly tried to lap it all up, and swallowed the sticky liquid down. He licked his lips, and nodded. “Tastes amazing.” “Well, buy more pineapple, I guess,” Dean grinned. “Oh, I will… but this time, I get to eat it.”

Dean laughed for a second. “You got it, baby. Been wanting to suck your gorgeous cock forever. Bring on the cookbooks… I must warn you though… I’m a terrible chef, just ask Sammy.” “I can give you lessons,” Cas smiled. 

They kissed, and tumbled down to the floor together, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like a horror story- Dean could even hear the music in the back of his mind play when he got the text. 

The text that changed his mood from unusually cheerful… to full-blown panicked. 

He was driving home from work, listening to some rock music and recounting how much he had earned in tips that day. He hadn’t done so bad, with this one guy who came in and thought he did a great job fixing his daughter’s car’s brakes. Then there was that old man who had talked with him in great depth about what cars used to be like, and had talked about what a fine young man Dean was. 

Needless to say, he was having a pretty good day; especially when it had started off with waking up to an insanely good blow job.

A good day… that is, of course, before this text.

He had been driving along, humming to the music, when suddenly, a text had come in from Sammy:

“So, dude, what did you get Cas for your anniversary? Happy big day btw! :)”

Dean’s heart nearly stopped, and he had to pull over to check the date. May 7th. Fuck. 

He tried not panic- but it was already 5:00 at night! What was he supposed to do?! 

So that’s why Cas was had given him that complimentary blow job that morning… He sighed. He’d have to find something. In the meantime, he wrote back to Sam.

“Thanks, man. I got Cas a great gift. It’s really awesome. It’s a really nice, awesome gift that I got him. I’m going to give it to him soon.”

The reply was almost instant, and Dean could almost feel his brother’s withering bitchface. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

Dean sighed, and slumped his head against the wheel of the car. 

“Yup.”

He had to think fast. The impala roared to life again as Dean did a U turn, and drove as fast as he could to the flower place. Just then, he got a text from Cas. Jesus Christ.

“Hey, baby… will you be home soon? I have a surprise for you xox”

Dean winced, and speech-to-texted him back. “Definitely soon, babe. Day’s taking a hell of a lot longer than I expected xx”

He got out, and ran into the florist.

“Hi, I need a bouquet of roses please,” he said frantically, and the owner, Missouri, looked up. “Anniversary, huh?” “How does everyone know that but me?!” Dean asked incredulously, and the lady smirked, leading him over to a selection of roses. 

Dean picked a bunch of red and one white, and paid for them, getting back into his car. He then tore off down the road, trying to think of where to stop next. He could get him a new apron… but he was fond of the current, good old fashioned Kiss The Cook one Cas had now.

He could get him new shoes… he recalled Cas saying he needed new ones. But then again, getting someone shoes for an anniversary present is pretty stupid.

He needed something that meant something to him… 

Just then, Dean remembered Cas’ favourite store. Bath and Body Works! He would get him a gift card. Yes, good idea.

He hit the gas harder, and the car zoomed down the street…. Until a siren caught Dean off guard. 

“No…no, not now!” Dean groaned, and reluctantly pulled over, a cloud of general grumpiness settling over him. Victor Henriksen walked over, and it looked like he was surprised to see Dean. “Dean…. Man, what’re you doin’ out here? I thought it was your anniversary!” 

Dean’s jaw hung open. “How the hell do you- never mind, everybody in this town seems to know. Look, Vic, just gimmee the ticket, I really gotta go.” Victor laughed. “You forgot?” Dean sighed. “Yeah.” “That happened to me once,” Vic nodded, narrowing his eyes, “Tessa almost kicked my ass out.”

Dean gulped. “Thanks, man. You’re a real help.” “Aw, I’m sure Cas’ll be reasonable about it… I mean, you have something at home to give him, right?” “No!” Victor grimaced. “Ooh… well, uh, good luck with that. Man, you were only five miles over the speed limit, so I’ll just give you a warning… now go find something nice for that dude of yours!” “Thanks, Victor,” Dean said, relieved, and rolled up his window again, driving (a little more carefully) off to the mall.

His phone rang over the speakers. 

“Dammit,” Dean muttered, and answered, clearing his throat.

“Hey baby!” “Hello, Dean… it’s been almost an hour after you usually finish work. Are you okay? I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get into a bad accident or something.” “Oh, yeah, no, I’m fine! I’m just,” he tried his best to make a clanking noise to simulate tools or something by hitting the metal of the stereo system, “Real busy. I’ll be home as soon as possible, don’t worry. Love you!” 

There was a pause, and Dean bit his lip. He hoped Cas wouldn’t figure it out. 

“Alright,” Cas finally said, “I don’t mind how long you take, I was just concerned.” “Oh yeah, I get it. I’ll be home soon, babe- bye!”

Dean hung up just as he pulled up at the mall. He jogged in, and went straight to Bath and Body Works. 

“Hi, can I get a gift card for $50 please?” he asked, trying to catch his breath. The guy winced. “Sorry, we sold out yesterday. Would you like to place an order?” Dean sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” He gave the address of their place, and left, wondering on a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed he was. 

Just as he was about to give up and go home to tell Cas the truth, something caught his eye. He looked in the window of Swarovski, and saw a little necklace, that was silver other than the little yellow and black painted bee at the end of the chain, with the words underneath: “Bee Mine Forever”. The bee had a crystal eye, and Dean was afraid to find out how much it was, but… 

He didn’t really care. It was perfect- yeah, a little cheesy, but everything that Cas loved. He had to get it. 

When Dean’s wallet had been drained of $400 and the car had been swiftly driven home, he got out, holding the flowers and the small box behind his back. 

Cas opened the door when he saw Dean walking up, and smiled. “Happy Anniversary, Dean,” he said, looking down, and Dean set his things down, going over and sweeping Cas off his feet for a kiss. Cas mumbled a surprised noise, and Dean set him down, grinning as he beckoned them inside. 

When they were both at the table together, Dean revealed the flowers and the box. Cas gasped, then frowned. “Dean, you shouldn’t have,” he said, and Dean huffed. “Trust me, I should’ve.” 

Cas grinned a little, and put the flowers right in some water. “They’re beautiful,” he said, then began to open the box. Anticipation had Dean on the edge of his seat, and finally, Cas found the necklace.

“Oh my… Dean, you didn’t- oh, it’s-!”

Cas couldn’t even get the words out, and his eyes began to tear, a huge beam on his face. “I love it… It’s absolutely perfect,” he whispered, and Dean smiled, kissing him. “Sorry I wasn’t home sooner, Cas.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Cas smiled, shaking his head as he put the chain on, “You needed time to find a last minute gift, so I just used that time to set up the bedroom and bathtub for later.” 

Dean gawked. “You… uh, you-“ “Dean,” Cas grinned, “It happens to everyone. I love you.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, and laughed a little. “Um… I love you too. Happy Anniversary, my Castiel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas snuggled further into Dean’s arms, loving the feel of his bulky muscles hugging him tightly to his chest. The movie they had been watching was now over, the credits rolling with the volume so low it was almost down, and Dean was rubbing his hand up and down Cas’ torso under his shirt.

“You awake?” Dean mumbled, and Cas nodded, despite sleep closing in on him. He shifted to look at him. “Of course. You’re the one who falls asleep and ruins the film by snoring.” “Oh, come on, that was once! And Les Miserables sucked anyway, that was the most boring shit ever.” “Excuse me, that was my favourite musical when I was a teenager!” 

An amused smile crossed Dean’s face. “You know how I know you’re gay?” he asked playfully, and Cas swatted his chest. “I don’t know, could it be because my husband is spooning me on our couch?” “Could be,” Dean smiled, inching their faces closer and closer. 

Every time Cas looked at Dean, he was shocked to see such soft features on such a rough man. Dean was tall and rugged, but his pink lips and green eyes were extremely feminine. And then of course, the freckles. The contrast was something Cas loved about him. 

Dean loved watching Cas- his striking looks, his warm, lithe body cuddled up to him. Normally, he wasn’t one for sappy moments at all, but when it came to his husband, he melted every time Cas asked if they could snuggle up on the couch together with popcorn. 

“Remember last summer, when it was so hot that we had to keep peeling layers off while lying on the couch?” Dean mused. “Of course… and soon, we were both shirtless-” “…and bottomless.” “And we ended up simply heating ourselves up more,” Cas grinned. Dean laughed. 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to re-enact that, would you?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dean, it’s four o clock in the afternoon.” “So?” “Nobody has sex at 4 in the afternoon. Plus, I still have to make dinner.” “Screw dinner, let’s fuck.” “Mmm, oh yeah?” “Yeah, you look really good right now, and I’m already getting hard.” 

Cas smirked. “Well, I can’t argue with that.” A yawn escaped him, and Dean yawned as well, proceeding to shimmy Cas’ pajama pants down to his knees and roll them over so that Cas was underneath him.

“I’m,” Cas started, stifling another yawn, “Tired.” “Me too,” Dean agreed, starting to jack them off slowly and in sync, “We’ll stick with a handjob.” 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, his hips leisurely rolling up in rotation as Dean reached behind and cupped his balls a little, touching him just how he knew his husband liked it. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Cas chanted softly, voice barely above a whisper, and Dean kept his forehead pressed to Cas’, making the odd noise here and there when Cas would tug on his hair. “Please,” Cas muttered quietly, “Need to… need to come…” “So hard for me, Cas…” “Yeah, baby, don’t stop, love feeling your cock against mine…” 

When Cas started throbbing against Dean, Dean had to fight not to come all over their stomachs, waiting for Cas to say he was close. 

“Dean, get me there, make me come,” Cas whispered, his eyes screwed shut, and Dean jacked them a little faster, the couch making creaking noises as they moved and pushed against the cushions. “Fuck, babe, so hard, love touchin’ your big dick,” Dean murmured, and Cas grimaced, pushing a hand up against Dean’s chest. 

“Dean, I’m going to… ah, come…” “Let go, baby, let me hear you.” Cas let out a slow moan as he came, the sound filling the living room and joining the TV static. Dean came soon after with a punched out groan, and soon, they were kissing, mouths sharing the hot air between them as their breath evened out. 

Cas smiled in content. “I needed that.” “It was good,” Dean smiled too, pressing a kiss to Cas’ temple. Cas suddenly giggled. “We have this blanket one damn day, and I’m going to have to wash it already.” Dean smirked, and they laced their fingers together. 

“I still have to make dinner.” “I still stay screw dinner, I’ll order in for us.” “You don’t have to.” “I’ll order Mexican. With extra burritos.” “…that sounds acceptable.” 

They smiled at each other, and kept cuddling together on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

“God damn traffic,” Dean grumbled, tightening his grip on the wheel, “How can a town like Lawrence have roads this busy? Filled with all these idiot drivers no less?!” 

Cas turned his gaze away from the window. “Just relax. There’s nothing we can do about it but sit here and wait.” “That’s the problem,” Dean huffed, glowering at the stalled car in front of them. “Baby, you’re a good driver, don’t worry about them.” “Well, I have to share the road with them!” 

Cas gave a sympathetic nod, and reached his arm across, lightly tracing his fingertips over the back of Dean’s neck. He slowly began to knead them into his muscles, and he could feel his husband relax under his touch. “I know,” Cas murmured softly, “The traffic is especially bad today. But it’s okay, because we’ll make it to the grocery store eventually, there’s no rush.” 

Dean nodded, sighing. Then he turned to Cas, and half smiled. “What would I do without you?” “Probably kill someone out of road rage and get arrested for it,” Cas admitted, and Dean laughed. “You’re probably right. It’s a good thing I do have you.” 

Cas smiled, and turned back, not taking his hand away from its stroking of Dean’s neck. 

They eventually made it to the local grocery mart about twenty minutes later, and they parked in a shady spot. 

“What do we need again?” Dean asked, grabbing a basket. “The list indicates we need some bread, coffee, brown sugar cubes for your coffee, honey for toast, and-oh, Dean, would you mind at all if we tried out almond milk? I like the consistency better than 2%.” “I don’t mind, babe. That all?” 

“For now… hold on, does Sam like broccoli? I can never remember… I just want to know for next weekend when he’s coming over with Jess for dinner.” “Um, yeah, he’ll eat anything green, man.” “Okay, put some in. Here, I’ll take the cart, you check the list off.”

They had developed a sort of system for whenever they went grocery shopping: Cas always knew what they needed, so he went and got the stuff while Dean held the list. Cas also let him carry the heavy bags so that he could feel manly and useful, even though he could manage just fine on his own.

“Hey Cas,” Dean grinned, “I’m getting these too, kay?” He held up a box, and shook it, Cas reading the label of ‘Cocoa Puffs.’ Cas smirked. “Get them if you want.” Dean held his grin, and placed them in, following Cas down the condiments aisle. Dean put in some ketchup, and though Cas wasn’t the biggest fan of processed things, he couldn’t help but smile and remember how passionately Dean had explained to him that ketchup was a vegetable. 

They got up to the cash, and Dean loaded the stuff up onto the belt, slipping his hand behind Cas and onto his back. Cas leaned in and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder as they waited. When it was their turn, the young blonde cashier’s eyes lit up. 

“Mr. and Mr. Winchester! Hi!” Cas smiled. “Hello, Becky. How’s school going?” “Oh, it’s suuuper tough sometimes, and really hard to balance this and of course, my,” she giggled, “Transformative fiction writing. But social science was totally a good choice for me.” “Good for you,” Dean nodded, “Keep on pluggin’ away at it, and you’ll be graduating in no time, kid.” “Yes, always try your best and work your hardest, that’s what I did when I was in college,” Cas said, and Becky grinned as she loaded the last thing into their bags. “Now you guys just sound like my parents.” 

She handed them their things, and waved cheerily. “Talk soon!” “Bye,” Cas smiled, and Dean took the bags from him. 

They walked out to their car, and Dean got in, revving the engine. “Great. More traffic home- fun!” “Babe, just think of what we can do when we get home,” Cas reminded him, pressing a kiss to his neck, “We can watch some TV on the couch and use that new blanket I found at Urban Barn... it’s very soft.” 

Dean smiled, exhaling. “Yeah… I don’t know what the hell I would do without you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was quietly reading a book in bed when he heard Dean scream. 

Okay, it was more of a manly yell. A very manly yell. 

Cas sighed as he bookmarked his page, and put it down on his lap. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” “CAS! GET IN HERE, IT’S FUCKING HUGE!” “Dean, I’d appreciate it greatly if you’d let me read instead of bothering me with your penis measurements.” “Cas, get the fuck in here, it’s serious!” 

So Cas rucked the covers off, padding out of bed over to the bathroom. “What is it?” 

Then Cas saw what Dean, who was holding his toothbrush in one hand and a cup in the other, was looking at, and he frowned. “Are you talking about that?” he asked, squinting and pointing to a spider on the wall. It was about the size of a sugar cube. 

“Yes, shit, look at it! It wants to fucking eat me, Cas!” Cas couldn’t hold back the small smile tugging at his lips. “Dean, forgive me if I’m finding it hard to be afraid of a small insect.” Dean scowled. “Shaddup, it’s friggin’ creepy!” 

Cas shook his head, getting a magazine. Dean visibly relaxed. “Thank god, you’re gonna kill the little son of a bitch.” “No, I’m going to help it out,” Cas frowned, scooping it up, "I wouldn't kill an innocent creature like that." Dean gawked. “What?!” “It’s hilarious how a muscular alpha male like yourself can be scared of bugs.” “Not bugs… just… this one.” 

Cas smiled, kissing his husband on the cheek. “It’s alright baby, I’ll take care of it.” “Look, Cas, I’m not… it’s not that I’m…” “I’ll bring it outside Dean.”

Dean pressed his lips together. “Don’t you dare tell my brother!” “I would never tell Sam,” Cas grinned, and walked over to the back sliding door, letting the spider crawl away.

“It’s gone,” he announced, and Dean nodded, closing his eyes and turning back to the sink. 

“Come to bed,” Cas said, and Dean nodded. “Yeah… okay. Um… thanks.” “Mhmm,” Cas nodded, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, stopping by the bedroom door where his husband was getting changed. “Mm?” Cas replied, slipping a shirt on. “Do you wanna… try something?” 

Cas looked at him. “What do you mean? Is there a new restaurant you found?” “No, not like that… like, in the bedroom.” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Well, that depends. Are you going to tie me to the bed and whip me?” Dean let out a loud laugh. “Well, now that you mention it…”

He walked in, and started rifling through his own drawer awkwardly. “I was thinking maybe we could… try switching roles.” Cas looked genuinely surprised. “You want to bottom?” he asked, almost a little too incredulously. Dean frowned. “Yeah. Not forever, just… to get a taste of what it’s like.”

Cas stared for a second. “O-of course, Dean. I just… didn’t think you’d ever ask. I mean, I was fine with letting you top if you were comfortable that way, but it would, of course, be an adventure to try something like this.” 

Dean shrugged, nodding. “I guess I’m getting kind of jealous. Watching how explosive your orgasms are, knowing I’m doing it… I guess I just want to see what that feels like.” “So you wish to experience the uncomfortable sensation of having someone’s dick in your ass?” Dean screwed his face up in offense. “I thought you liked having my dick in your ass.” 

Cas smiled, and got up, turning Dean around. “I do,” he laughed, resting his forehead against Dean’s, “It’s just incredibly strange the first time.” Dean took a breath. “Whatever, I wanna try it.” “Fine. We’ll try it tonight.” “Okay.” 

“Anyway, I have to get to the store before the sale ends, tomatoes are a wonderful price right now. Can we continue this educational conversation this afternoon?” Cas asked, doing up the last button on his shirt. 

“Wait,” Dean said, stopping him. Cas turned, and Dean brought his hands up to Cas’ collarbone, unbuttoning the last one he had just done up. Cas looked down, then up again inquisitively, and Dean winked. “You look hot, babe.” Cas smirked, and grabbed his wallet from the nightstand.

“Be back soon. I love you.” “Love you more,” Dean murmured, and caught Cas’ hand just as he was walking out the bedroom door, spinning him back around into a kiss. Dean dipped him back, lengthening the kiss, then let the shorter man go, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Then as Cas began to open the front door, he paused. “We could always try it when I get home instead of waiting until tonight… but you should really practice while I’m gone. It’ll feel so much better.”

Dean gulped as Cas left, eager to get started.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas tilted his head as he watched the screen. A James Bond movie was on TV, and the screen showed a villain stroking their pet. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes. Dean popped his head out of the family room, covering the phone he was talking on's speaker. "Hold on, babe, work call." He ducked back in. "Yeah, so you thinkin' it's something to do with the engine? Right, of course, that's why you're taking it in. Okay, well, if you bring it around at about 11 in the AM tomorrow, it should be done from anywhere between tomorrow evening or the end of this week, depending on how bad it is... Sure thing, Mr. Roman. Bye now."

Dean tossed his phone to the chair and came out of the room, heading to the kitchen. "What a dick," he muttered, uncapping a beer bottle. "You want one, baby?" "Thank you, Dean, that would be lovely." 

Dean sat down beside him and passed him the cold beer, slinging an arm around him. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about there?" Cas shifted a little, seemingly tense.   
"What is it?" Dean asked, frowning. "Well... I'd like to get a cat." Dean's monotone expression was priceless as he stared at Cas. "No fucking way." "But Dean-" "Those things are friggin' annoying, and you have to feed them, and buy toys for them-" "Dean, they're not dogs, they amuse themselves..." "I don't care, I hate cats." Cas gasped. 

"How could you hate an animal as innocent and adorable as a cat?" Cas asked incredulously. Dean made a face. "I was 17. My brother's friend Barry had a cat. The thing tried to sit in my lap, and when I tried to get it off, it almost friggin' clawed my balls off!" "Wouldn't that have been a shame?" Cas deadpanned. "Don't you fucking know it," Dean shot back, scowling. 

Cas sighed. "You shouldn't make judgment based on an apparently ornery cat years ago. It could be a whole different experience this time." "No, there will be no this time." "Dean," Cas almost whined. "Don't bother whining either, I really don't want a cat." 

Cas rolled his eyes, and turned the other way. Dean frowned. "Wha- what're you doing? Hey, come on, don't be like that... baby, I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's a good idea!"  
Cas turned back, and his eyebrows lifted a little. "Perhaps you're right. I'm sorry." "Hey- I love you," Dean smiled, and brushed his finger across Cas' jaw. Cas leaned in, and snuggled against Dean's chest. 

The next day, Dean thought back to how he had reacted to the whole cat thing. Maybe he was a little harsh... he was beginning to feel bad. Then he thought of something.  
On his way home, after working on Mr. Roman's car (Which turned out to be a bigger project than had been expected), he drove over to the mall, going in to get Cas a gift. 

When he got home, he gave Cas the bag, muttering, "Sorry I was such an ass yesterday. This is for you." Cas smiled at him. "Dean, that's very sweet of you, but you had every right to disagree with me yesterday. I understand you don't like pets as much as I do. That's what relationships are about... compromise." 

Dean smiled. "Yeah, well, open the bag." Cas did, and he looked down with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I love it," he grinned, holding the stuffed kitten. It had big blue eyes and black fur. 

"I don't know, kinda looked like you," Dean smirked, rubbing the back of his neck, and was surprised to feel Cas' arms thrown around him in a tight hug. "I love you so much," Cas laughed, "Thank you. He's going right by our bed."   
Dean laughed too. "Joy."


	8. Chapter 8

"I just can't get enough of you," Dean whispered into Cas' hair, hiking his leg up and intertwining their limbs. 

Cas replied with a soft moan, threading his fingers with Dean's as the more muscular of the two rolled his hips. Cas pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to Dean's neck, which was straining and glistening with sweat. 

"You're like an addiction," Dean continued, eyebrows connecting in a sweet radiation of bliss, "I just want more and more of you." They continued to scissor their legs together, thrusting against each other as Cas yanked the blankets out of their neatly tucked in position under the mattress.

"Dean," he mumbled, his voice coarse and gravelly. "Fuck, Cas," Dean muttered back, pressing his head into Cas' chest. "Please, I love you so much," Cas whispered. "I love you too, babe," Dean groaned, and he thrust a little faster as they rocked in sync, "Love you so much..." 

After a few seconds more of touching and roaming and kissing, both men hit their climax almost simultaneously, gasping and clutching and writhing together in one heated expression of their love. They began to come down off the high as Dean pressed their lips together, both getting softer as they relaxed. 

"I just... can't fucking get enough," Dean smiled, rolling off and dragging his fingertips through Cas' soft black hair. "Well..." Cas breathed, his athletically defined chest rising and falling steadily, "It's a good thing we're married then. That was the best Sunday morning wake-up I've had in a while." 

Dean grinned, and Cas grabbed Dean's shirt. "I'm making coffee." "I'm making breakfast," Dean said, heaving himself off the bed. 

It was a perfect Sunday morning.


	9. Chapter 9

“Something really needs to be done about that wall,” Dean said thoughtfully one afternoon.

Castiel looked up from his book, and shrugged. “Yes, I suppose it could use some filling in." "I know what would look amazing there," Dean grinned. Cas narrowed his eyes, and Dean continued with, "A new plasma TV!" 

Cas frowned. "I wanted to put in a fireplace, Dean." "But Cas, fireplaces are boring!" "No they're not, they warm up your home. Our house could use some warming up." "Our house is warmed up enough, we've lived in it for six months." "Still, I'd like the living area to be cozy." "It can be cozy- with a 60 inch hanging on the god damn wall!" 

"It's unrealistic," Cas grumbled. "What do you mean? It's friggin' awesome!" "Dean, I don't want the living room to be centered around an electronic screen, I like the idea of tasteful decor." "I think a TV's pretty damn tasteful," Dean huffed. "I disagree, it makes the room look like... a man cave," Cas said, his face screwing up in disgust. "Excuse me, but you're the one who loves watching movies anyway!" "I enjoy them, yes, but I would enjoy a fireplace more. Besides, what's wrong with the TV we have now?" "Well, nothing! But...we should just... get a bigger one." 

"I don't think we should." "Cas-" "Don't 'Cas' me, when it comes to our interior decoration, you will not win this debate, Dean Winchester. If I let you decorate, this house would end up looking like your Uncle's. I refuse to let that happen."

Dean sulked. "Fine, geez. Maybe I'll build myself a man cave in the basement or something." Dean looked at Cas sideways. "Unless you want to turn that into a friggin' wine cellar or something." 

Cas shrugged nonchalantly. "No, I quite like that idea. The basement is yours to do with as you please, Dean." Dean looked surprised, then frowned. "Damn right it is." 

Cas smiled, and Dean couldn't help but join him, his face breaking into a grin. 

"Did we really just have that argument?" Dean asked softly. "No," Cas laughed, his eyes crinkling, "An argument would require allowed input from both people. This was more of a... decision." Dean rolled his eyes, and Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder as they sat looking at the empty wall.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was taking a break at work, drinking some black coffee he had just made. It was disgusting, and he could barely swallow it down, but they were fresh out of condiments there. It made him think of how good the coffee Cas made, with just the right amount of cream, the perfect pinch of brown sugar...

He woke himself up from that daydream with the nasty acidic liquid running down his throat, and set the cup down, wiping his greasy hands on his white muscle top. The one Cas loves to strip off him so much...

He grinned as he headed back over to the garage area, where a convertible red mustang was parked with the rims bent. He was fixing that up, which wasn't too complicated; should be done by mid-afternoon. 

As he laid down and took out a wrench, though, he heard his phone vibrate. He frowned as he saw what the message from his husband was.

"Dean- you want to know what I'm doing right now?" 

Dean typed back hesitantly. "Um... okay?"

Cas replied with the emoji of an eggplant and a hand, and damn if that wasn't suggestive. Dean raised an eyebrow, and typed back: "Is that what I think it is?" A few seconds later, he got back a, "Yes. Would you like to know something?" 

Dean typed back. "Okay." "I want your [Eggplant emoji] in my [Peach emoji] when you get home, because I'm feeling [sweating face emoji] and [fire emoji] thinking of your [flexed arm emoji]. Will you make me [explosion emoji]?"

Dean was utterly speechless as he read the message, and his pants were getting seriously tight as he thought of what Cas was apparently doing. The image of his husband's dick was sending him into an uncomfortable predicament. 

"Dude, I'm at work. R U trying to give me an embarrassing boner?"

Cas replied with a winky face. "Maybe." 

Dean smirked. "Just wait til I get [house emoji] then. I'll make you [explosion emoji] so hard you'll be seeing [star emoji] and only my [man face emoji] and [eggplant emoji] for the next three days. K?"

There was a long wait, and Dean suspected with another smirk that Cas was finishing himself off re-reading that latest message. Then came the last reply:

"Hurry up and get home. [Heart emoji] you."

Dean smiled, and tucked his phone away again.


End file.
